Confront or Ignore
by OLRtvaddict
Summary: Following the events of Slade's attack. Slade has been captured and Team Arrow is left to pick up the pieces and put their lives back together. Oliver and Felicity don't know whether to confront their feelings for each other or ignore them. Now that Laurel knows the truth about Oliver, what kind of agenda does she have?
1. Chapter 1

Oliver, Felicity and Diggle are on the plane going back home to Starling City from the island where Slade was now being kept.

Home…that word lingered in his head for a long time. What exactly was home about Starling City now? His mother was dead, his sister hated him and left, Roy blamed him for Thea leaving, Sarah was gone back to the League of Assassins, so what was he going back to? Not to mention he lost his family's company, no thanks to Isabel. So what did he have to look forward to, to find hope in?

He looked around the plane and saw Diggle and Felicity in deep sleep. Team Arrow, as Felicity insisted on calling them, even though he hated that name, was back to its original three members. Maybe it was best that way though. Roy needed some time to himself to figure out what he needed to do with his life. A lot had happened to him, from being injected with Mirakuru, to losing Thea, time was what he needed. Sara was never happy in Starling City, the island really had a hold n her. Even though he fell back into the easy pit of sleeping with her again, it never felt right for him. Their connection was lost, he was just using it as a way to fill an empty void…they were both convenient for each other at that moment. She would do better with the league of assassins. Yep, it was just the three of them again, and he was fine with that.

Diggle, the first person who figured out what he was doing when he returned from the island the first time. Diggle was like the brother he had never had. Not like Tommy, who was like the mischievous brother. But he was the brother who made sure Oliver stayed straight, and was not hesitant to call Oliver out on his bullshit. Oliver loved Diggle for that too and was grateful to have someone like him in his life.

Oliver's eyes drifted to Felicity and lingered. She was laying in a ball looking in true Felicity fashion. She hadn't taken her glasses off before she fell asleep, so they were tilted and crooked on her nose. Her long blonde hair was laying every way possible. Oliver was sure she was drooling o because her mouth was slightly open. Oliver took his phone and snapped a quick picture of her. "Can't wait until I have the chance to use this pic against her," he thought to himself as he laughed. He got up from his seat, and walked over to where Felicity was sleeping, removed her glasses and covered her with his jacket. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. His thoughts lingered on his IT girl as he sat back in his seat. He thought about how she was the first to break his shell and get through t him in the beginning. Letting her in was so easy then, so why couldn't he let her in in the way he really wanted to deep down?

Sure he had said, "I love you" when they were tricking Slade. They both hid behind the "it was all apart of the plan" story, but he knew he meant the words. He was ashamed at himself for having to use a plan to trick a crazed killer to tell the girl that he was falling for that he loved her. A part of him wanted to run to her after Slade was apprehended and yell that he meant every word. But like many times before he ignored his heart. When he first saw her after the incident, she ran up and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "You did it Oliver, you outsmarted him and you beat him," she said as she stared into his eyes. Apart of him died inside because she didn't realize how much he meant those words when he spoke them to her. "You mean we did it," he said as he squeezed her hands. "I couldn't have done it without you." She didn't know how much she meant to him, and how much he wanted to kiss her in that moment. He couldn't do it though, so he just hugged her tightly.

He laid his head against the plane window, staring at the clouds and told himself the same line he used as a crutch, "It's better if we just stay friends."


	2. Chapter 2

"What's on your mind?" Oliver looked up as he heard a groggy voice talking to him. He turned away from the window while snapping out of his train of thought and sat up. He immediately smiled when he saw that voice coming from Felicity. "Oh nothing, just admiring the beautiful sky and clouds," he said as he flashed a forced smile. She rolled her eyes, "yeah right Oliver, just tell me."

Oliver straightened up, and sighed. "I'm just wondering what exactly are we going back to Starling City for…" he said. I know I have my duty to serve the city, but everything is gone…my family is gone." Felicity got up, walked to the seat directly across from Oliver and took his hand in hers while sitting down. "You have every right to feel that way, with everything that has happened, especially with your family," she said as she rubbed his hand. "You are the strongest person I know, and don't ever think you are alone. You will always have me and Diggle." "Do you hear me Oliver? I will always be here for you."

Oliver looked down at his hand, then back up at Felicity. When he looked up he saw strands of hair covering her her face. Before he knew it, his hand was up and he was gently placing the hair behind her ear. His fingers were brushing her cheek softly and he couldn't help but to gaze into her eyes. "Felicity you don't know how much these words mean to me. I can always count on you to lift my spirits, and I will always be grateful to you for that." The words came out of his mouth so easily. "You will always be an important part of me."

FELICITY'S POV...

Oliver was touching her and gazing into her eyes saying words that she had dreamed of him saying, Felicity thought to herself as butterflies played around in her stomach. She tried to control her breathing so she wouldn't look like an idiot who was having a panic attack. "Get it together Licity!" She screamed to herself in her mind, as her heart began to race. She never quite knew how to read Oliver's affection for her, and she didn't want this to be one of those times where she thought his intentions were more, when they proved over and over again to be nothing more than friendly gestures.

She thought for a second that he really meant those three words "I love you" back at the mansion, but she quickly remembered how they had come up with the plan together to outsmart Slade. It was just that when she heard those words come from his mouth, she thought there was a hint of something more. Maybe she thought that because deep down she wanted more. But would they even be write for each other? He's a crime fighting vigilante, and she's just a normal IT girl. Sure she's been through things in her life, but they didn't compare to the things of the usual girls he went for...Laurel, Sarah, Helena, or hell even Isabel. Oliver went for the strong dominant type woman, not one who constantly rambled. Even though in her opinion Laurel was not the strong type. She seemed clingy and constantly needing a guy in her life, and she remembered how Laurel kept going back and forth between Oliver and Tommy. Maybe she was judging Laurel too harshly, she has been through some things too...but for some reason she just could not get along with Laurel. All of their encounters ending up being awkward and uncomfortable, and Felicity usually got along with everybody. She's sure they will have even more awkward situations now that Laurel knows who Oliver really is...but that's beside the point.

Her mind was rambling, and it's all because Oliver was touching her. Only he could do that to her. Even when her and Barry were flirting and getting close, she still did not get the feeling she got when close with Oliver. She looked into his blue eyes and was lost in space.

"Felicity...Felicity!" Oliver whispered loudly, trying not to wake a still sleeping Diggle. Felicity looked back at him. "Did you hear me? Everything I said," he asked. It was hilarious to him how her mind would wonder off, and he knew she was probably thinking of a thousands things a second...but what was she thinking? Was she thinking the same as him that they loved each other and should be together?

"Yeah I heard you, and I feel the exact same way about you," Felicity said smiling. Oliver began to lean in closer to her face, and she could feel her body getting warmer. She felt her heart starting to beat too fast for her chest. Was Oliver Queen about to kiss her?

Something was telling Oliver to stop but it was too late now. She was just sitting there looking beautiful and she was telling him everything he needed to hear...he couldn't resist. He leaned in and pulled her face closer to his. The moment their lips touched, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is my first fanfic so any reviews or feedback is welcomed! Don't hesitate!

Oliver's lips crashed into hers and they were so soft and warm. She felt his tongue lightly glide across her lips, and her mouth opened without even have to tell it to, inviting him in even more. She was lost in his sweet kiss when she suddenly felt herself lifting out of her seat.

Oliver couldn't stop himself. He kept hearing a voice in the back of his mind say, "stop, don't cross this line with her." But he couldn't stop, wouldn't stop...it felt right and it felt good. Oliver lifted Felicity out of her seat, and put her in his lap. She was so light, it happened before he knew it. He didn't feel her pulling away, so that was a good sign. He was so lost in her, that he completely forgot Diggle was not too far away from them...he assumed she had forgotten too. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, and that's all he needed to feel to continue. His hands made his way up from her thighs to her back and they slipped under her shirt. He felt her bite down on his lip, which drove him crazier. He let out a low growl, as the tongues kept doing a dance together.

Felicity could not believe what was actually happening. She attempted to say stop before Diggle would hear them, but the words would not come out. The only thing that escaped her lips were moans, and whispers of Oliver's name, as his lips begin to leave her lips and he placed a trail of kisses down her neck. They were lost in each other. She heard Oliver begin to whisper, "Felicity...I"

"Mr. Queen, we will be landing in about 30 minutes," a voice said over the intercom. They both jumped and immediately stopped what they were. Felicity hopped off of Oliver and sprinted back to her seat over on the other side, while fixing her clothes on her. Oliver ran his hands through his hair and over his face, as he pressed the overheard button, "thanks William," he spoke into the intercom to let the pilot know he had received the message. Great timing William, Oliver thought to himself as he sighed. He was about to tell Felicity that he loved her and meant every word he said to her in the mansion. He looked over and saw Diggle waking up and glanced over at Felicity, she was turned away from him staring out of the window.

Maybe it was best that he didn't get to finish what he was saying it would only complicate things more.

"Why are y'all so quiet?" Diggle asked. Before Oliver could think of a lie, Felicity blurted out, "oh I just woke up from a nap Dig. I see you were over there sleeping like a baby." Oliver was glad Felicity had come up with someone to say because his mind was not connecting with his brain at the moment. He looked up and smiled, and finally was able to say, "we're almost at home."


	4. Chapter 4

When they landed back in Starling City, around eight that night, they all piled into the car. Diggle was driving, Oliver got in the passenger seat and Felicity sat in the back. Oliver felt it would be better if they didn't sit beside each other.

Felicity sat in the back thinking about what had happened not too long ago. Did they really just kiss? What was she saying, kiss?…It was way more than a kiss, they were clearly on their way to doing much more. Who knows what would have happened if the pilot hadn't come in and if Diggle wasn't there. She can't deny that she didn't want it to reach that level, but maybe they were moving too fast. It wasn't too long ago that Oliver was sleeping with Sara. It wasn't a hidden fact that she didn't really care for Sara because she made her role on the team minimized, but for Oliver to just fall back in bed with her so easily hurt Felicity more than she wanted to admit. Did she really want to put herself and heart out there to get hurt by Oliver again? She didn't know, but she knew when they were together that it felt good.

Diggle looked in the mirror, "Why so quiet?" he asked, "especially you Felicity." She looked up from playing on her phone, "oh nothing, just tired. I didn't know saving a city from a crazed killer could be so tiresome." Oliver laughed, "now you know why I sleep so much in the lair." Felicity laughed, "I just think I need to sleep in my own bed, sleeping on a plane isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world." "I'll have you at home to your bed in no time," Diggle said.

About 5 minutes later they pulled up to Felicity's apartment complex. "I'll get the door for you Felicity, and walk you to your place," Oliver said when Diggle parked the car. Oliver got out and opened the door but he failed to make eye contact with Felicity. He grabbed her bag out of the trunk,. "See you later Dig," she yelled as she looked back and waved at him. She walked up to the stairs leading to her suite, as she climbed the stairs, she felt Oliver's had on her back as if he was making sure she didn't fall back. "Oliver you didn't have to walk me to my door, I could have managed fine by myself," she said as they reached her door. "I know, I just wanted to make sure you made it safely, and also that your apartment was safe especially after the whole Slade situation." Oliver walked in the room, after Felicity unlocked the door, surveyed the entire apartment, before finally telling her it was clear. "Thanks for making sure I made it safely, you better go before Dig starts running up here thinking something is wrong," she said.

Oliver wanted to say something about what happened, but what to say? He felt like she didn't want to talk about it so why push the issue if she wasn't ready?

"Where are you staying Oliver? Since they took the mansion and trashed the lair," she asked while going through her mail. "I hadn't even thought about that, ummm I guess I can see if I can crash with Dig after I go by the lair to see if I can salvage anything," he said. "Oh ok, well you can always stay here if you need to," she said as the words came out before she had time to think. Oliver looked up at her and his eyes widen. "Just call or text me and let me know." "Thanks a lot Felicity, I'll be sure to let you know," he said as he reached for the door. "Make sure you lock up, after I leave." "Yes sir, Mr. Oliver, I promise," she said smiling. He laughed and shook his head as he walked out the door.

Felicity locked the door behind Oliver after he left, and leaned against the door. What had she gotten herself into she thought. Not only did they have an epic make out session on the plane, but she practically had just invited him to stay with her. Who knows what would happen if she took him up on the offer. A part of her didn't want him to but a bigger part of her did.

Oliver got back in the car, and they drove in silence to the lair. Oliver and Diggle were surveying the damage, when Diggle finally broke the silence. "Ok what happened man?" Here we go, Oliver thought to himself. They could never get anything past Diggle. "What are you taking about?" Oliver asked as he recovered arrows. "You know what I'm talking about, everything was fine before we got on the plane, but y'all have been acting strange with each other...so what happened while I was sleep?" Oliver mumbled, "well maybe you should've stayed woke old man." As he looked up Diggle was glaring at him training stick in his hand. Oliver laughed, "alright just calm down man...me and Felicity sorta kissed."

Oliver was trying to prepare himself for a yelling that he knew was coming. Diggle views Felicity as a little sister, and was very protective of her, so he didn't know what to expect from Diggle. "Here we go," Diggle said as he rolled his eyes. He knew Felicity and Oliver had feelings for each other. But he also wasn't too keen on Oliver moving on with Felicity when he was just with Sara not too long ago. "Oliver, you better not be using her as no rebound, that's for damn sure!" Oliver looked up angry, "what are you talking about? A rebound?" They were now standing in front of each other yelling. "You know how you are Oliver, when you first came back from the island you jumped back in bed with Laurel, even though she was with Tommy...then when you were done with her you turned to Helena, next was Isabel in Russia, I guess you were just bored then. Then when Sara comes back you get with her, after Felicity told you how she felt and you two paraded your relationship around for everyone to see including Felicity, who was hurt by it even if she won't admit it herself. You and Sara just ended whatever kind of relationship that was that you all had weeks ago, and now you want to kiss Felicity. Why now Oliver? She's been around you for over 2 years...is it because you have no more options?" Oliver just stood and looked at Diggle, everything he was saying was true, even if it hurt to hear those words. "I don't know Dig, there's always been a connection with Felicity, but I've always felt like she deserved better. Maybe that's why I did all those stupid things in hope to push her away, and get with someone who deserved her, and would treat her right."

Oliver thought back to the time when Barry Allen was in town, and how jealous he was that Felicity was talking and laughing with someone else. He didn't like it, she was only suppose to laugh at his corny jokes and flash that beautiful smile at him. "What should I do?" Oliver asked. Diggle sighed, he felt like he was raising two teenagers. Which immediately make him think of Lyla and their baby. He hadn't even thought of the right time to tell Felicity and Oliver the news because he was still processing it himself. "You gotta tell her how you feel. I'm sure a lot more happened on the plane than one little kiss." Oliver smirked, "oh you have no idea." Diggle shot him a cold glare, "calm down man, nothing like that." Oliver said waving his hands in front of him. "Like I was saying," Diggle started again, "tell her how you feel, don't let the night bed without you telling her cause then she's gonna feel like it was just a spur of the moment thing." Oliver nodded, "she did say I could stay at her place since I'm basically homeless, so I may take her up on her offer. I know you and Lyla probably wanna be alone." Oliver looked at his watch, it was 10:50, "I think we recovered enough for tonight, we can start again later." As they walked out of the lair, Oliver texted Felicity to see if she was still up, she quickly texted back and said yeah. He let her know he was taking her up on her offer and he was on the way. She said she would stay up.

Oliver stopped Diggle as they were walking, "thanks a lot for the lecture and the advice, I really needed it." He have Diggle a hug, and Diggle took the opportunity to tell him that if he hurt Felicity he would have to answer to him.

Oliver laughed and got on his bike and so ever off.


	5. Chapter 5

I've decided to add Felicity in a best friend ok here, because she needs someone to talk to besides Diggle. Her name will be Jade, and she will have a quick introduction in this chapter. We will find out more about her later...reviews and comments are welcomed!

Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters...

* * *

As Oliver drove to Felicity's he wondered what he would say when he got there...what would she say to him? He was sure he was driving faster than normal, but he was just so ready to see her again. Maybe they would have a chance to finally talk.

Felicity laid on the couch while she watched CSI Miami marathons. Oliver had texted that he was on the way. She had already gotten her guest room ready for him even before he said he was on the way. She knows the reason she went ahead and did was because deep down she really wanted to stay. She had been texting her friend Jade every since she got back because she really needed some advice. Jade and Felicity met in 9th grade and have been inseparable ever since. It had been awhile since they've seen each other though. Jade had just finished getting her master's degree in public relations at the University of Texas. Felicity was so proud of her friend and even though they didn't see each other face to face, they texted and called each other as often as they could. She gave Jade a brief rundown of what happened, and Jade told her that it was time for action, time for her to speak up and say exactly what she wanted. Felicity knew Jade was right, but would she be able to actually do that when Oliver got there.

Felicity was getting up to get some water, when she heard a knock on the door. "Hey Licity, it's me Oliver." That was quick, she thought to herself, as her heart began to pick up speed. She opened the door and he leaned there smiling. She looked beautiful, not liked dress up beautiful, but it was simplistic beauty. She had on some black and pink polka dot shorts and a pink tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun. "Come on in," she said as she stepped aside so he could walk in. "Your room is already ready, and I put towels for you on the bed." "Thanks," he said as he walked in, "I can't wait to shower." Felicity sat back on the couch as Oliver went to shower.

While in the shower, with the water beating down on him, his mind kept going back to when they were on the plane. The softness of her lips, the smell of her hair and how good she felt in his arms. He couldn't wait to experience that again, to experience...more. He wanted her in his arms, and he was determined to accomplish that tonight.

"What are you watching," she heard a voice asked her from behind. "Oh just my favorite show ever, CSI Miami," she said as she sat up on the couch. "Would it be your favorite show, if you that Cuban guy wasn't on there," he asked laughing. "I mean he is a big part of the show, so probably not," she said and smiled. They watched CSI Miami in awkward silence for about 10 more minutes and then the episode ended. "Well I guess we better go to bed, it's past midnight and I'm sure you have a lot you need to do tomorrow," she said as she got up from the couch. "Yeah you're probably right. Goodnight Felicity." Oliver turned and went down the hall, and got one more glance of Felicity before she went in her room.

Felicity climbed in bed, and thought about how she was such an idiot. Why didn't she say anything? She tossed and turned for about 30 minutes, with Jade's words replaying in her mind. "Time for action, and time to get what I want." Felicity climbed out of bed a walked to her guest room where Oliver was. She peeped in the door to see if he was sleep and his back was turned. She tip toed in and climbed in the bed, and whispered, "Oliver, are you sleep?" He jumped when she touched his shoulder, "Felicity you scared me, are you ok?" He asked. "Sorry about that, and yeah I'm fine," she said as she sat on the bed. "Felicity can we talk?" Oliver asked before she had a chance to say anything else. "About what exactly," she replied. "I mean you know about everything, the stuff that happened with Slade, the mansion, on the plane...me and you." Those last words came out soft as a whisper as he sat up in the bed. Felicity just stared at Oliver for almost a minute. Come on girl, you know what you want just go for it. "I really don't want to talk Oliver," she said. "Why not," he asked kind of shocked since she had come in the room in the first place. "If it's too soon to talk about it I understand, but..." Oliver's words were cut of by Felicity's lips capturing his mouth.

Felicity pushed all her fears aside and kissed Oliver. This time she would make the first move and leave him dazed, instead of the other way around. She leaned in and kissed him knew he would be shocked. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again and his arms around her. As she kissed him, she pushed him back down on the bed and straddled him.

Oliver's mind couldn't even process what was happening. Felicity was being so aggressive and it was shocking, but it was really turning him on. He hadn't seen this side of her before and he liked it. When Felicity sat on top of him, he couldn't contain his excitement. His hands rubbed her back and shoulders as he made his way to her hair, and released her hair from the bun. Her long blonde hair fell down and cascaded into her shoulders and in her face. "Felicity wait," Oliver said. He looked up at Felicity, and she was more beautiful than ever. He eyes were glossy and filled with passion. "Are you sure you want this...to do this?" He asked. Felicity rolled her eyes, "ugh yes Oliver I'm sure, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be in this bed, on top of you right now kissing you, would I?" she said with a sarcastic tone. "You've got to stop treating me like some frail object, that doesn't know what she wants." Oliver sighed, "I don't mean to treat you like that Licity, it's just I don't want you to do something you will regret." She loved when he called her Licity, he was the only one who did that. He was the only one who made her feel this way, and she loved it


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the feedback...keep the comments coming!

* * *

There was no turning back for her now; she just had to tell him that she really wanted him. "Oliver, I'm pretty sure of what I want, and I want you right now." "I don't want to talk about what happened with Slade, the mansion or anything that's happened the last couple of weeks...I just want us to forget about everything going on around us and only focus on each other." Oliver sat up, grabbed Felicity's face and kissed her, "I want you too, Felicity Smoak."

He grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He tossed the shirt to the side of the room, and began to work on Felicity's shirt. He couldn't get a good grip on her shirt because he was so focused on her lips. He wasn't use to feeling this way with a girl…he was use to being the one dominating. Felicity grabbed her shirt and pulled it off and it quickly joined Oliver's shirt on the floor. Oliver grabbed Felicity by the waist and flipped her over, so she was on her back and he was now between her legs.

Felicity saw that Oliver was determined to be the dominant, and she was more than willing to let him. He took her hands and stretched them over her head as he placed a trail of kisses from her lips, to her, breasts, and stomach. Felicity felt a sensation in the pit of her stomach, as she moaned his name. Hearing her say his name drove him wild, he made sure he would take his time with her, he was in love with her and wanted to show it.

He removed her panties while staring in her eyes, and then leaned down and invaded her mouth with his tongue…he reached under her back and unclasped her bra. He felt her hands reach his boxers and her touch sent chills through his body. Oliver removed his boxers, and they soon joined the pile of clothes forming on the floor. He looked down at a smiling Felicity…how had he looked past her for so long? Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist…she was ready for him. Oliver leaned in closer to her, and whispered, "I need you, as he slowly began to enter her.

He kept his eyes on her face as he felt her arch her body under him. She bit down on her bottom lip, moaned his name, and closed her eyes. Biting her lip was the sexiest thing he had seen, he was so filled with lust. Her hands fell back to her side, but Oliver quickly grabbed her by the wrists and brought them over her head. She grabbed the headboard and held on so tight, she was sure her knuckles were white. She felt Oliver grab her legs and open them wider, and pushed all of himself inside of her. Her body did everything he wanted it to do with no hesitation. He was fully in control of her, and she was not going to fight it. She threw her head back and tried to contain the loud moan, she felt in her throat. She wrapped her legs back around his waist and tightened her grip.

They began to move in a slow rhythm together, they had become one. He moaned her name, but it only came out as a mumble, he was so lost in her. He picked up the pace, and Felicity's hands began to run trails down his back, she grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin. He was sure that would leave a mark tomorrow, but it was a welcomed one. She pulled him even closer and ran her hands through his short blonde hair, slightly pulling it. She brought his lips to hers, their warms lips and heavy breathing connected. Oliver glided his hand from her leg to thigh, and slowing dragged it up her stomach to capture her breast. He broke away from their kiss, and made a trail from her lips to the bent of her neck. Her entire body weakened, that was such a sensitive spot."I love you Felicity Smoak," Oliver said in between biting on her neck and increasing his speed. "I love you too Oliver Queen," she said as she buried her face into his neck. They moved in sync and in a beautiful rhythm exploring each other's bodies until they could no longer give anymore, as the both reached their peak, he collapsed on top of her careful not to crush her with all his weight. As he laid there and moved the hair out of her face that was laying everywhere after, "I want this forever," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

A few hours later, Oliver laid there thinking to himself, this moment felt so great. Just the two of them lost in each other, nothing else in the world mattered. There were no thoughts of Slade and all the havoc he had caused. How he killed his mother, took away his sister, and Roy who he had began to view as a little brother...his company was gone...everything. But there was one constant in his life, Felicity...his Licity.

She had made him forget about everything for the moment and experience true happiness. He couldn't remember the last time he had just relaxed. Laying there with Felicity in his arms was more than he could've asked for. She meant so much to him, and he didn't want to hurt her. His track record with women was not the best, and he wanted this time to be different. If Felicity wanted a relationship, he was willing to try.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity woke up the next morning, and found a note on the nightstand.

_"Went to get food, will be back shortly. Oh, and I'm taking your car, can't get breakfast on my bike."_

- Oliver

She laughed and ran her hand through her messy hair and got out of bed. She went to her room and checked her phone for any missed messages or calls. She had five angry texts from Jade, and two missed calls from her too. Felicity completely forgot she had said she was going to call Jade, when Oliver got there last night, she hadn't thought anymore about it. She would call her back after they she showered and brushed her teeth...that would give her time to prepare for Jade's yelling. Her mind went back to Oliver. Last night had been amazing. For the first time, they didn't talk or overthink anything; they just gave in to there feelings. How long would it last was the question, but she quickly put that thought out of her mind...they would cross that bridge when they needed to.

Felicity showered and did her other morning routines. She got her phone, and called Jade. Jade picked up on the third ring, "it is almost noon, you were suppose to call me back last night, so start explaining." Felicity laughed, "sorry I completely forgot, Oliver came by last night." Jade gasped in the Felicity's ear, "really? Details please, did y'all talk like y'all usually do?" "No we didn't you sarcastic woman, we..." Felicity stopped talking, and smiled, thinking about last night. "Y'all what? You guys finally had sex?...omg!" Felicity felt like a middle school girl, she knew she was blushing, Oliver had that effect on her. "Yes we finally did Jade, I really cant believe it actually happened." Jade sighed in the phone, "well it's about damn time, I haven't even meet Oliver in person yet, but I'm glad y'all finally got together." "You and me both," Felicity said. Jade laughed, "I bet you are, it must have been good…I need the rest of the details, but not over the phone." Felicity eyes widened, "are you coming here Jade?" "Yes!" Jade yelled on the phone. "That's what I had to tell you last night, before I had to become relationship counselor, once again...I shall be in Starling City this Saturday." Felicity was ecstatic; it had been too long since she has seen her friend face to face. It was Thursday, so that meant she had two days to prepare for Jade. "I can't wait to see you, we have so much to catch up on." "We sure do, especially since you're hooking up with billionaire playboys now...anyway I have to get back to work, and then go start packing…I will talk to you later, love you boo!" "Ok, love you too girl, see you soon," Felicity said. She hung up and finished tidying up the place. Her best friend was coming to town, and she could not be happier with the events that had unfolded over the past day.

Oliver…

Oliver went to the coffee shop about three miles from Felicity's place. It was her favorite place to get breakfast, she use to bring food to QC all of the time form here. Oliver went and ordered, and then stood off to side to wait for the food, when he glanced back and saw Laurel walk in. "Shit," he thought to himself. Laurel had called him like 3 times yesterday, but he didn't have time to call her back. Really he didn't want to call her, he was with Felicity. He knew he would have to talk to her eventually, especially with her knowing his secret now. He just didn't feel like it today. He turned and looked out the window next to him in hopes of her not seeing him.

Laurel walked in and spoke to someone she recognized. She decided to take an earlier lunch than usual because she needed to get away from the office. She really couldn't think straight today, maybe it was because she felt like Oliver had been avoiding her since she found out he was the Arrow. She had called him three times yesterday and texted to ask how he was doing, but she hadn't gotten any responses. She thought back on her encounters with the Arrow, and even though she didn't like him at first, there was an appeal to him, and he always saved her. Arrow was Ollie and she loved that…maybe there was a small chance for them now that the truth was out. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the cashier say next. "Oh sorry, long morning," she said with a half smile. "I'll have a turkey club sandwich, with a strawberry smoothie." After she paid, and stepped to the side to wait for her food, she looked over to the window and did a double take, "Oliver?" she called out.

Damn it, his plan didn't work. He looked up, "Hey Laurel, how are you?' Laurel walked over, "I'm good, how are you," she asked hugging him. "I called you yesterday, hadn't heard from you in awhile." Oliver quickly thought of a lie, "Yeah I saw them late last night, you know with me being flying of the country, I had my phone on airplane mode. When I saw your calls, it was too late to call you back by then. I was gin call you later when I thought you had left work." Good one Queen, Oliver thought. That lie was actually sounded believable. "Oh you could've called last night, I would've answered. Do you have a place to stay, I was calling to tell you that you could've crashed at my place," she said smiling. "Thanks, but I'm actually staying with Felicity for now," he replied. Felicity…Laurel thought to herself. What was he doing staying with her? She felt a sense of jealousy rush over her. He didn't even attempt to ask her. Was his IT girl coming before her now? "Oh ok, at least you have somewhere to go, and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything," she said as she flashed a fake smile while fixing his jacket collar. "Thanks Laurel, that's good to know," Oliver said as his name was called. His order was ready and it couldn't have come at a better time. He went up and grabbed his food. "Well time for me to go, see you later," he said hurrying out of the door.

Laurel noticed as Oliver was leaving that he had food for two. She knew it was for Felicity. What were they doing together, she wanted to know…he couldn't be attracted to her, could he? But she was talking about playboy Oliver after all. He was acting very distant with her. She had to find out what was going .

_"__On the way back." _Oliver texted Felicity, when he got in the car. He

Oliver was glad to finally be on his way back to Felicity's. Laurel was acting too strange for him. All that rubbing his arm and fixing his jacket was unnecessary. That's how she acted when she liked someone; it was her way of flirting. He didn't have time for Laurel's games though; any attempt at a relationship with her again was so far gone. Oliver's phone vibrated, "_Great, I'm starving_!" Felicity texted back. He smiled, he was headed back to his Licity.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. Anything you would like to see happen?...leave a comment and I might try to work it in the story. :)

Again, I don't own these characters, the powers that be does.

* * *

Felicity heard her door unlock, Oliver was finally back with the food. She had given him and Dig a key a while ago to use if there was ever an emergency. "Food is here, I got your favorites," he said smiling. He sat the food on her counter and walked over to the couch where she was sitting and kissed her. "Took you long enough," she replied. Oliver laughed, "I know, I ran into Laurel at the shop." Felicity's head shot up, "Laurel, what's she doing on this side?" Felicity asked in between bites of her chipotle chicken sandwich. "That's what I was wondering, but who knows? Maybe she just likes the place too." He replied. "What did she want?" Felicity asked trying not to sound jealous. "She just was saying if I needed a place to stay, her place was open and if I needed anything to just call." "Oh." Felicity simply stated. "I told her I was staying with you." As far as Oliver was concerned, his living arrangements were perfect.

"So how'd you sleep last night," he asked changing the subject. "I slept wonderful thanks to you, what about you?" Felicity asked. "The best sleep I've gotten in months actually," he said. Felicity smiled, "oh glad I could help you with that then." Oliver laughed, as he thought back to last night. It really was the best sleep he had gotten in a long time. He wasn't up with his mind racing; he was finally happy.

The sound of his phone ringing broke him out of his thoughts. "Hey Dig, what's up?" He answered. "Yeah we can meet up at the lair around four. He was kind of nervous when he saw Diggle's name on his phone. Diggle had lashed into him so bad last night, he didn't want to have the slightest chance of pissing him off again. "Yeah Felicity is coming to the lair too, alright see you then." Oliver ended the call. "Diggle says hello," he told Felicity. "So how are we playing this game," she asked. "Are we telling Diggle, or are we going to wait because I totally think we should wait." She got up to throw her trash away and stretched out on the couch. "I mean it would be kind of awkward. Diggle is like my big brother and you don't want your brother knowing about your sex life...especially with us not officially dating." Oliver walked over to the couch and started kissing Felicity's neck. "Is this your way of shutting me up," she asked. "Yes," he said in between leaving a trail of kisses on her neck, "even though I love when you ramble, I would rather taste your lips now." His lips soon reached her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

About a minute later his phone vibrated. "Who is this?" He frowned and asked. He walked to the kitchen and looked to see it was Walter calling. "Oh it's Walter," he hurried to answer it. "Hey Walter, how'd it go?" Walter had left a message on his phone earlier that morning saying he was working on getting Oliver the company back. "Oliver, I was able to pull some strings and get you the company back. I was able to prove that Isabel was working with Slade, and acquired the company illegally. You are the CEO of QC again, I had to attach my name as President so that they would be more willing to trust the deal." Oliver was so relieved. "Thanks so much Walter, you don't know how much this means to me." Oliver was truly grateful for Walter. "No problem son, how are you holding up," Walter asked. Oliver knew he was referring to his mother's death. "Oh you know I'm doing as good as expected, I have my moments though." "Well hang in there, and don't hesitate to call if you need anything...that goes for QC business or if you just need to talk." "Thanks Walter, I really appreciate it. Walter hung up.

He walked back over to Felicity, who was playing on her iPad. He leaned down and whispered, "Hey, I got the company backed." Her eyes widened with excitement, "really, that's great news, I'm so happy for you." She said as she kissed him. "Walter was able to pull some strings to make it happen; I'm so relieved to have something my mother cared about back." Felicity hugged him, "She would be so proud of you. You saved the city and now you have the company back." Even though Felicity and Moira had their moment, she knew that she loved her son. She was glad Oliver had a chance to make peace with her before she died. "I know, I just wish she was here to see it, to see me be the CEO she always wanted me to be." "She is here Oliver, she is always with you, in your heart and watching over you; I know you will continue to make her proud." Oliver smiled. "What would I do without you Ms. Smoak?" He asked and kissed her on the cheek. "You would be lost, very lost." She replied with a smile.

"Guess what?" She stated with excitement in her eyes. "My best friend is coming to town!" Oliver replied, "I finally get to meet the famous Jade?" "Yes you do, and I can't wait. Oh and she knows about us." Felicity lightly said. "Between Diggle and now Jade, the pressure just keeps building up on me." Felicity head shot up, "what do you mean Diggle, I didn't think he knew." Damn Oliver, you let it slip. "Ummm, he doesn't know about last night, but he knows about the plane." He closed his eyes waiting on Felicity to hit him. "Omg, he saw us?" Felicity asked as she fell back on the couch. "No, he didn't, I kind of told him." Felicity eye widened. It was only because he said we were acting strange after we got off the plane. You know we can never get anything past him...and I needed some advice last night, so it came out." Felicity laid her head in her hands, "this is going to be super awkward Oliver...we're going to have to act as normal as possible at the lair later on today. I don't want him grilling us." Oliver laughed, "I know, but will you be able to contain yourself around me is the question," he playfully asked. "Oh shut up." She said as she threw a pillow at him.

Diggle...

Diggle had spent the night with Lyla. He loved her, but the news of them expecting a baby hit him like a ton of bricks. I mean he had thought about having kids, but he would have liked to plan it out first. He had always loved Lyla, maybe this time they would stay together. He and Lyla decided to give their relationship a try again, and raise their child. He was going to tell Oliver and Felicity when he saw them today. He wondered how their night went. Hopefully Oliver didn't do anything stupid, and remembered his threat. He would see later on today. He was always able to read them like an open book.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver walked into the lair around 4:05 to see Diggle already cleaning. "Hey man." Oliver yelled. Diggle turned around, "Hey, where's Felicity?" He asked. Oliver laughed on the inside, he could already sense the hostility in Diggle's eyes, "She's on the way, I left earlier cause I had to pick up my car." Diggle simply nodded. "Hey, I got the company back. Walter was able to work some magic and I'm CEO again." "That's great Oliver, you've been given a second chance." Oliver nodded, "yeah I know, this time I'm going to really take it serious. I'm going to build the company into something my mother and father would be proud of." Diggle walked over and placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder, "I'm sure they're already proud of you man." They heard the door open and in walked Felicity.

Felicity had been sitting in the car for almost 10 minutes; she was telling herself to act as normal as possible around Dig. She didn't want him to give her the third degree. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I really didn't know what to wear to this whole clean up thing because I'm mostly just focused on my computers and how we're gong to get my babies fixed. So I settled on some semi workout clothes." Felicity finally stopped talked and breathed. Oliver and Dig just stood there looking at her. She was dressed in black Nike leggings, a pink tank top, Nike tennis shoes with about five different colors on them, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. They both had smirks on their faces, "I think you dressed the part Felicity," Diggle said.

"Well good, and did I break up an intimate brother like moment when I walked in?" She asked as she walked to where her computer station use to be. She could feel Oliver's eyes following her. "I was just telling Diggle how I got the company back." He said. He felt Diggle watching him. "So when do you actually plan on starting back?" Diggle asked. "The middle of next week sometime…probably Monday; I wanted to take some time to get things straightened out around here, and plan some things. Walter agreed to handle everything until then." "Felicity let me know what all you need computer wise, and Diggle let me know what you need too, so I can start working on getting the stuff in…and then Team Arrow will be back in business." He said smiling. Felicity looked up and smiled, he knew saying that would get her attention. "Already working on it," she said. "Oh and Felicity, you're still my assistant at QC." Diggle and Oliver started laughing, and she shot them both an evil glare. Everyone knew how Felicity didn't really like being an "assistant". "I wouldn't have it any other way boss," she replied through gritted teeth.

They worked for almost over an hour in silence. Felicity retrieved the little things she was able to off the computers, and made note of everything she needed, and stuff she wanted too. Oliver and Diggle had cleaned most of the lair, and had just finished setting up the training area. Diggle asked if they wanted food, they said yes so he left to go get it. Felicity went to the restroom, and when she came out Oliver was working out. She watched him for a little while, "So when are you going to train me?" she asked. "When do you want to start," he asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the mat. "Diggle's not here, so I was thinking we could do some other kind of training. Which one do you want to start with," he stated as he rolled on top of her. Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, "I think I like the training you had in mind better," she said and kissed him. Oliver wrapped Felicity's legs around him, and his lips quickly found Felicity's spot on her neck. "Oliver stop…" Felicity tried to say before his lips covered hers. She really didn't want him to stop, she just didn't want Diggle to walk in on them. Felicity stopped trying to fight it and gave in to Oliver. They were getting dangerously close to taking their clothes off, when they heard the buzzer go off.

"Oh, that must be Diggle needing help with the food," Oliver said as he got up off Felicity. But when he looked at the camera, he didn't expect to see Laurel standing there. "What's she doing here," he asked. "Who," Felicity asked as she turned around. "Oh." "I'll go get the door," Oliver said. Felicity sat back on the mat, what could Laurel possibly want? She was had a feeling Laurel was up to her old tricks, and Felicity was feeling very confident. Her and Oliver were happy, even if it had only been two days…Laurel would have a battle on her hands.

Laurel and Oliver walked back inside, she heard them talking. "Oh, hey Felicity." Laurel said looking surprised to see her. "Hi Laurel," Felicity said and flashed a fake smile. "The place looks a lot better, you guys cleaned fast." Laurel said as she walked through surveying the lair. "I was coming by to see if you needed any help; I didn't know you would be here Felicity." "Yeah, I've pretty much been here since the beginning," Felicity replied as she stood up to stretch. Oliver felt the tension in the air thicken. "Thanks Laurel, but we've pretty much got it covered," he said as Diggle walked in. Diggle was surprised to see Laurel standing there, and he saw a stupid look on Oliver's face and Felicity stood there annoyed. "Hey Laurel," he said. "If I had known you were coming, I would've gotten you something to eat too." Laurel turned to Diggle, "oh that's fine, I already ate; just came by to visit," she said as her phone rang. Diggle walked up to Oliver and whispered, "What's she doing here?" Oliver shrugged, "I don't know man, she just stopped by unannounced." Diggle never really cared for Laurel…he had always told Oliver that she clouded his judgment. Now that she knew Oliver was Arrow, they would have to deal with her more.

Oliver grabbed his food and Felicity's and took it over to her on the mat and started eating. Laurel watched them trying not to look too obvious. Something was definitely going on between them; it was practically oozing out of them…anybody could tell. She watched them laugh and whisper as Oliver kept trying to steal Felicity's fries. She watched how he kept touching her...they were more than friends. She felt a strong sense of anger and jealously come over her. It was stronger than when she found out Oliver and Sara had hooked up again. She knew that wouldn't last, that was only convenience. But the way Oliver looked at Felicity screamed genuine love and affection, and she didn't like it. The question was how could she stop it? She would find a way.

Diggle had been watching Laurel stare Oliver and Felicity down for a while now. She tried to disguise as she was on the phone. You could see the anger and hurt in Laurel eyes. If she was any other person, he would feel sorry for her, but with the amount of games she played it was hard to. She had to be plotting something. It was all over her face. He would have to say something to Felicity and Oliver later, but he was sure they had probably noticed it too.

* * *

Please comment!


	10. Chapter 10

"Oliver I saw on the news that you got your company back," Laurel said after she got off the phone. "Yeah I did, I'm excited." Oliver replied. "That's great news." Laurel replied with a wide smile. "Well if you guys don't need any help around here, I'll be on the way." She gathered her things. Oliver thought he should at least be cordial. "I'll walk you to your car," he said. He looked at Felicity and mouthed "I'll be back." He looked at Diggle, and he had a blank expression on his face. He knew he never really cared for Laurel.

When Laurel and Oliver walked out Diggle took that moment to say something to Felicity. "You sure about this?" He asked. She immediately knew what he was talking about. "As sure as I can be," she replied. "I just wanna make sure because we both know Oliver can be stupid sometimes and use bad judgment." He knew about the whole "I love you" situation and the plane, and judging by how they were acting something definitely happened last night. "Love is a very serious and tricky matter. You put your heart out there and you never really know what will happen. I'm rooting for you two because you're both good for each other, but it's not going to be easy." He continued. "If you all decide to go public, just make sure you watch out for people who don't respect your relationship. Never lose sight of each other." Felicity knew he was referring to Laurel. "If you ever need someone to knock some sense into Oliver, you know where to find me." Felicity smiled at Diggle. "Thanks so much Dig, this is why I love you!"

Oliver walked back in. "Ok now that it's just us again, I have some news." Diggle said. "Oh God, you're leaving us." Felicity blurted out. "What no, calm down. I'm here to stay." He reassured her. "The news is that me and Lyla are having a baby." Felicity and Oliver's mouths dropped open. "Omg really?" Felicity said clearly excited. "That's great man, I'm happy for y'all." Oliver shook Diggle's hand and patted him on the back. Felicity ran up and hugged Diggle. "So there's going to be a little Diggle or Lyla running around soon. The perfect mix of a crime fighting/secret government spy baby." Diggle laughed. "Yeah something like that Felicity." "Anything you all need, just let me know," Oliver said. "Just so you know, I'm totally spoiling the baby Dig, so go ahead and tell Lyla." Diggle finally got Felicity to let go of her bear hug, "thanks guys, this means a lot. I'm pretty excited."

"I have some news," Felicity said. "Nothing as good as yours though, but my best friend is coming to town." "Oh the infamous Jade, I can't wait to meet her." Diggle said. "You guys are going to love her, I promise...and no she doesn't babble like me, we actually balance each other out." Oliver and Diggle laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to go home and get my place together. She will be here Saturday." She gathered her things. "See you later tonight Oliver. She gave Diggle one last hug, not as tight as the first one, "congrats again Dig, I'm happy for the both of you." Thanks Felicity, I'll be sure to tell Lyla." Oliver got up, "Let me walk you to your car." He followed Felicity out the door.

"How exciting is that?" Felicity asked as they got to her car. Oliver opened her door, "Very," he said. "I really can't believe it." He leaned down and kissed Felicity on the lips, "I won't be here too much longer. Going to finish a little stuff, so I'll be back at your place soon." Felicity nodded then got in the car and drove off.

When Oliver walked back inside, Diggle was staring at him. "What?" Oliver asked, even though he knew where this conversation was headed. "You know what man, did y'all talk?" Oliver sighed, Diggle never gave him a break. "Yeah, I think we're going to give it a try." Diggle nodded, "So what are you going to with Laurel? Did you tell her about you and Felicity?" Oliver looked up, "no I haven't yet, you're the first I've told. Laurel knows I don't feel that way about her anymore." Diggle got up to get ready to leave. "Alright, just make sure she understands that cause it looks like she's not accepting it, and Oliver don't play with my girl heart, or I will beat your ass." Oliver shook his head, "I know man, I love her and I'm not going to hurt her." Diggle simply nodded his head and left out the door.

Diggle had been threatening his life a lot lately. He knew it was all out of love for Felicity though. He looked around the lair and decided he had done enough, so he would leave. He felt his phone buzzing, so he looked down at it, it was Laurel calling. Maybe Diggle was right, she was acting all strange and that comment to Felicity was kind of off the wall. He ignored it. He had more important stuff to do. He had to work on stuff for QC, and also get back to his girl. He would have to talk to Laurel later and set her straight. He got in his car and drove to Felicity's place.

* * *

Please comment!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the comments!

* * *

Felicity walked into her place. She had stopped by the store to get a couple of things. She was going to straighten up the place some more before Jade arrived. Her mind wandered back to Laurel at the lair. She knew that's who Diggle was talking about when he said people wouldn't respect her and Oliver's relationship if they officially dated. That whole "I didn't know you would be here" line definitely rubbed Felicity the wrong way.

Felicity felt her phone buzz, "Hello." Felicity answered. "Hey, I called to let you know my plane will get there at 11:45 am, so have your ass there on time." Jade said. "Ok, I'll be there." Felicity replied. Jade could feel the tension in Felicity's voice and she wasn't being perky enough for her. "Ok, what's wrong? Is it Oliver already?" Jade asked. "Huh, oh no Oliver's perfect." Felicity replied. "Well what is it because I can tell something is bothering you. Felicity sighed, "it's nothing too serious, it's just that his ex rubbed me the wrong way today." "That drunk Laurel?" Jade asked. Felicity laughed, "yeah her, but she's not a drunk anymore, at least I don't think she is." "What did she do?" Jade asked. "It's just the little things she says. It's like now that she's somewhat clean or whatever, she wants her and Oliver to pick up where they left off, and I can tell that she feels like I'm standing in her way." Jade took a deep sigh and Felicity could feel her roll her eyes. "Well hell yeah, you're standing in her way. You and Oliver are together now." Felicity thought to herself, but that's just the thing, she didn't know if they were official just yet. They hadn't exactly discussed that. "I mean we haven't exactly ironed out all the details yet, but I feel confident about it, so Laurel can kiss my ass." Felicity replied. "Yes! There's the funky felicity I know and love. I'll be there soon, so she better not try any crazy shit or she will have to answer to me." Felicity laughed, "and that never goes well." Felicity and Jade talked for a little while more until she heard Oliver at the door. Jade reminded her of her arrival time once more and then ended their conversation.

Oliver walked in, and heard Felicity ending her conversation with Jade. He pulled her into a hug, "so what time does the infamous Jade arrive? He asked. "She will be here Saturday morning at 11:45." Oliver nodded, so until then we have this place to ourselves. Felicity looked around the room, "yes, I think we do." Oliver leaned in and captured Felicity's lips, then he moved on to her neck. Before he got too lost in her, he remembered that he wanted to talk to her about some stuff.

"Oh I almost forgot." Oliver said. "On the way over here, I was thinking of some ideas for QC, and I wanted to get your opinion. "Ok, let me get something to write with." Felicity left to get a notebook. "Let's get started," she said when she returned. "I was thinking with me taking back over QC, in the wake of everything, we should do more community work, to show the people that we're here for them. We could do things like set up an internship program, charity events, food and clothing drives...stuff like that." Felicity nodded as she wrote, "those are good ideas Oliver. "Also I want to have a big gala event to honor my mother...will you help me plan it?" Felicity looked up. She remembered the run in she had with Moira. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I mean we didn't have the greatest relationship, and I am kind of the reason, your relationship was strained before her death." Oliver should've known Felicity still felt guilty. "Licity I told you that you shouldn't blame yourself. Me and my mom made peace, she had no hard feelings towards you." He reassured her. Felicity was relieved. "Yes Oliver I will be glad to help." He kissed, "oh one more thing. I'm expanding the IT department and I want you over it...that's where I want most of the interns working too, under you." Felicity eyes got huge. "Really?" Oliver laughed. "Yes! I still want you to be my "assistant" though." He said as he did air quotes around the word assistant. "That's just so you can still be close to me," he said winking. "I'll be more than happy too." Felicity said. He flashed his famous smile at her. "Is that all?" She asked. "Yes that is business wise, but now we move on to me and you and where we stand." Felicity felt her heart flutter.

"I want you to know that I love you, and I want to be with you. What we shared last night, wasn't just a one night stand for me. It's something that I want to last. I've never felt as strongly about a girl as I feel about you...not even with Laurel before the island." Felicity just sat there silent. He was really saying all the things she's wanted him to say for months. "I wasn't man enough to admit these things before, but I'm telling you now. I want to be your boyfriend and lover Felicity Smoak." He laughed as he said the last sentence. Felicity threw her arms around him, and kissed him. "Sooo does that mean yes?" Oliver asked when he came up for air. "That means hell yes." She said and smiled.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Oliver asked after he got out the shower. "It's still somewhat early." "We can have movie night," Felicity replied. "Ok, what movie...you pick." Felicity looked through her DVD collection, "ok, we can watch The Great Gatsby, which is currently my favorite movie right now." She loved the movie, it was so pretty and colorful and Leonardo was the perfect Jay Gatsby. "Great Gatsby," Oliver said with his face frowning. "Oliver don't tell me you haven't hear of this movie, it's based off an old book. Everyone had to read this book in high school." Oliver laughed, "you're forgetting that I wasn't the ideal student." Felicity rolled her eyes, "well you're getting a lesson tonight. It's my favorite love story. Now sit down while I pop the popcorn." Oliver sat down and looked at the cover, "ugh Licity this is set in ancient times." He groaned. "So!" She yelled out of the kitchen. "I promise you will enjoy it. It's stays close to the book too, so you will not be missing anything...and the 1920s is not that ancient." She laughed and said. "Now put the movie in!"

Felicity finished the popcorn and sat it on the living room table. Oliver grabbed the drinks and started the movie. She snuggled up next to Oliver and became lost in his arms and the movie.

When the movie was over, she looked up to Oliver and asked, so what'd you think?" He looked at her, "so this is your favorite love story...it didn't even have a happy ending, I feel cheated." Felicity couldn't control her laughter. "You have to admit it was good though right?" She asked him. "Yes it was good, but Gatsby got a raw deal at the end. Daisy played him." Felicity was still trying to stop laughing. "It's a beautifully tragic tale." She replied. Oliver shook his head. "So what makes this your favorite book and movie?" He asked. "I loved how Gatsby never stopped loving her. He was the true definition of hopeless romantic, even until the very end. He did everything in his power to become someone, and to win his girl back. It's a beautifully written book, and the movie is so pretty...not to mention the perfect casting. The colors are vivid and full of life and the clothes and style are beautiful. I've always wanted a Great Gatsby themed party, prom or wedding. It's a beautiful time." Oliver nodded, "ok I can get with your reasoning...I might have the read the book one day." Felicity got up to clear the dishes away. "You should, I highly recommend it. She said and smiled. Oliver made sure to remember that she said she wanted a Gatsby themed party, he would have to work on making that happen.

"Come on let's go to bed old sport," he said smiling. The old sport phrase was etched in his brain after Gatsby had said it over a hundred times. He actually enjoyed the movie, even with it's tragic ending...which was very surprising to him. He knew saying "old sport" would get a great smile out of her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran to the bedroom with Felicity laughing.

* * *

Hope you enjoy, don't forget to comment! S/N Great Gatsby is my absolute favorite...book and movie! I hope you enjoyed the little part I threw in about the movie.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver lay in the bed with Felicity is his arms thinking as the sun peeked through the curtains. His mind had been on Thea every since he had woken up. He missed his little sister…his Speedy. So much time had been lost between them while he was on the island, and they had just began to really connect again before everything happened. Now she was gone. Part of him wanted to use every resource he had to find her, but he remembered the time he wanted to be left alone. She had been through a lot…the incidents with Slade, mother dying, and all the lies from him and Roy. Even though it was hard to accept her leaving, he would respect her wish and cling to the thought that she would come back when she was ready.

He thought about Roy too. He had started to feel like Roy was a younger brother. As far as he knew Roy was still in town. He would have to find him today and make him sit down and talk to him. He needed Roy as much as Roy needed him now. He had to figure out what to do with Verdant too since he got that back with the company as well. If he could get through to Roy, he would see if he wanted to oversee it. That would give him something to do and keep him close…maybe his friend Sin could help him.

It had been relatively quiet on the crime front, since Slade and his men had been captured. It had only been a couple of days, but that was a great accomplishment. Part of him hoped it could stay like that so he could have a chance at a somewhat normal life….a life with Felicity. His hesitation to date Felicity in the first place was because of his night job. He couldn't fight his feelings anymore. He had fallen for the beautiful, smart, babbling blonde and there was no way to stop it. He was determined to make their relationship work. If the city stayed his quiet, maybe they would have a real chance. Diggle would be a father soon, so he didn't need to be prowling the streets hunting criminals every night. He had more important things to begin focusing on. Even though Diggle said he wasn't leaving the team, he knew he wouldn't be able to be around as much.

The sound of his phone vibrating interrupted his thoughts. _Can you come by my place today? I really need to discuss something important with you._ It was a text from Laurel. What does she want? He would really have to talk to her today. If Diggle was right and she felt like they would rekindle some kind of romantic relationship she was wrong. _"I'll meet you around 7."_ He had to end whatever she thought was going on today. _"Ok, see you then."_

"What's bothering you," Felicity asked as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "Oh nothing," he replied and slid his phone under the pillow. "You know I'm an early bird," he said and placed a kiss on her head. "No, I can feel it; you're tense and something's on your mind." "Felicity I'm fine. Don't worry," he said trying to reassure her. "Well you need to take advantage of your down time and get some rest," she said. "Yes ma'am," Oliver said while laughing and pulled Felicity closer to him. "I'm really ok though baby," he said. He didn't think he needed to tell her about Laurel's text. He would handle that on his own. It wasn't like he was really hiding anything, after tonight it wouldn't be a problem. "Ok, Oliver if you say so...you know you don't have to hide anything from me." she said. It was like she could sense that Laurel had texted him. He didn't want to tell her about the texts, so she wouldn't worry or feel threatened. So he just decided to keep it to himself. He wouldn't worry about it, and they both soon drifted back to sleep.

Laurel...

Oliver had finally texted her back and agreed to come over. She really wanted to talk to him and tell him why he needed her and needed to give them another chance. Surely he wasn't serious about Felicity. I mean she was cute and all, but she definitely wasn't his type. They wouldn't last. I mean, me and Oliver have a long history together, how could he turn all of that away? She hoped Oliver hadn't told Felicity about the text or about him coming over. If he didn't that would work even better for her. Her plan to win Oliver back was officially in motion, and tonight will kick it into overdrive.

* * *

Sorry it took me awhile to update and sorry so short! My creative juices just wouldn't flow...I will update soon though! PLEASE COMMENT!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's a long chapter for you guys...ENJOY!

* * *

Felicity and Oliver were still sleeping when they were woken up by sudden flash of bright lights in the room. Oliver eyes shot open and he saw Diggle opening the curtains and blinds. "Diggle what the hell?" Oliver said as he shot up in the bed. "Omg, omg, omg," Felicity mumbled as she slid under the covers. "This is so embarrassing." Diggle stood there looking amused. "I've called the both of you like five times, and didn't get an answer. So my next choice was to come over, luckily I have a key…thank you Felicity." Felicity was still under the covers. Diggle finding them in bed was just awkward and embarrassing. She was pretty sure her face was bright red…thank God they were only sleeping and not doing anything else. If that had happened, she would've died instantly.

Diggle knew he didn't have to wake them up like he did, but it was too good of a moment to pass up. He really had called them about five times with no answer. He walked in and found them deep in sleep, so he took advantage of the moment. It was quite hilarious to him, especially Felicity's reaction. "So is something wrong Diggle," Oliver asked. "Nope, but I assume you both forgot we're meeting James, the tech guy Lyla helped set us up with at the lair." "Oh damn, we're sorry man, we'll get ready," Oliver said as he jumped out of bed. "I'll be waiting in the living room, Lyla's here too," Diggle said as he walked out the room laughing on the inside.

"He's gone now Felicity, you can come up for air now," Oliver told her as he peeked under the covers and laughed. "Oliver I don't see what you find so funny,' she said. "You…you're so funny and cute," he said and pulled her up out of bed. "At least he didn't walk in on us last night," he whispered and brushed his lips across her ear. "Oliver, you really shouldn't joke about Dig catching us having sex, the thought alone is horrifying enough." Oliver laughed, "you're right because you can get pretty wild." She threw her hands over his mouth, "I really hate you," she said. "I know, I love you too…now get dressed" he replied. Felicity made it so easy for him to take playful shots at her, and he knew she loved it.

"Felicity come on," Oliver yelled. She was the only one who wasn't ready yet. "I'm coming," she yelled back. "Hey, she's a woman, give her a break…we can't just throw on anything and run out of the house like you men," Lyla said. Oliver and Diggle looked at each other…they both had on a plain shirt and jeans. "Thank you Lyla," Felicity said as she joined them in the living room. "You both basically have the same wardrobe." Lyla laughed, "They really do, don't they?" Diggle cleared his throat, "Ok if you two are done talking about us, can we go?" "Omg, I almost forgot, congratulations Lyla," Felicity said and hugged Lyla. "Thanks Felicity, John told me you have plans to spoil the baby, and I'm not going to stop you." Felicity laughed, "Good cause I was totally going to do it anyway."

They met James, and he had everything they needed. Felicity was in awe of how quickly Oliver got everything she needed. He even had gotten the stuff she asked for that was for her personally. "Oliver all of this stuff is great, I love all of my new babies…and you," she said looking like a kid in the candy store. "I thought you hated me this morning though," he said. "Oh I still do, but not as much." She said and stuck her tongue out at him. Oliver and Diggle were going over the final details with James while Lyla and Felicity waited on them. "So, I see you and Oliver finally decided to give it a try. I'm happy for the both of you." Felicity smiled, "Yeah, we're going to give it a try." Lyla smiled, "I don't know what took you two so long. Felicity looked at Lyla with a shocked expression. "Yeah I know, all about it, John told me. Don't end up like us…married, separated, kind of together, and then finally having a baby." Lyla placed her hand on Felicity's, "stick together, especially for John's sake…you know how he is." Felicity laughed, "Oh yeah, I really do."

The group left the lair and went to find food. They ended up at the bakery shop by Felicity's place. They sat down and ordered and chatted. Oliver decided to text Roy. _We need to talk man. I have a business proposition for you too. Meet me at the lair around six tonight_. He really hoped Roy would text him back. Their food came and they sat around chatting about some of everything for almost an hour. Everything was going good; they were having a great time, and just when they were getting ready to leave, he looked up and saw Laurel walk in. Shit! Oliver thought to himself. He wished he could hop up and stop her from coming over, but it was too late.

"Hi guys," Laurel said as she walked over. Felicity glanced at Oliver and could tell that he had tensed up. Diggle introduced her Lyla and Oliver still refused to make eye contact with her. Laurel stayed ant talked about nothing for over five minutes. "Well I'll let me go grab my food. It was nice meeting you Lyla, and oh see you tonight Oliver," Laurel said and walked off. Felicity turned and gave Oliver a death stare. He could feel Diggle's eyes piercing through him. Damn it Laurel, why did she have to say that? "What is she talking about Oliver," Felicity asked. Oliver opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Come on John, let's go get the car and Oliver and Felicity can meet us outside," Lyla said interrupting the tension. Diggle got up reluctantly. When they left, Felicity turned back to Oliver, "So what's going on tonight," she asked. "Licity it's nothing like what you're thinking," he said. "Oh you know what I'm thinking, enlighten me then Oliver. What am I thinking?" she asked annoyed at him. "Can we at least go outside and talk," Oliver asked looking around the bakery. Felicity got up and walked outside. "I promise baby, it's nothing," he said once he reached her outside. Felicity just stood there with her arms folded, getting angrier at each word he spoke. Oliver sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Ok, she texted me this morning and asked if I would meet her later to talk about something." Felicity laughed, "I knew something happened this morning and you lied and said it was nothing. So were you going to tell me?" She asked. "No, yes…I mean I don't know," he said trying to find the right words. "I didn't want to worry you with something that wasn't important." She rolled her eyes. "There you go thinking for me and trying to protect me like I'm some frail object. You're supposed to let me decide if I think something is important or not. Me, not you Oliver…we'll finish discussing this later." Felicity walked off and went to the car, leaving Oliver with a stupid look on his face.

Laurel...

Her gamble had paid off. She knew there was a big chance that Oliver hadn't told Felicity about their little meet up. Seeing them at the restaurant was pure chance, and it paid off well. She saw Oliver and Felicity outside arguing so it went perfectly. She could cross that part off her list. She was going to get Oliver Queen back; she just had to make Felicity go back to her role as just the computer girl.

They rode back to Felicity's place in complete and awkward silence. Felicity looked out of the window the entire way, Lyla acted like she was playing on her phone, and Diggle was giving Oliver dirty looks in the rearview window. Felicity got out and told Diggle and Lyla bye, and went in without waiting on Oliver. Oliver said goodnight to them and got out of the car and was heading up the stairs when Diggle stopped him. "Diggle I really don't feel like getting yelled at right now, I'm sure Felicity is going to do enough of that." He said. "I'm not going to yell, Lyla told me not to. You know Laurel did that on purpose. You should have been put a stop to that Oliver. She is set on ruining your relationship." Diggle said. "I clearly see that now. I was going to talk to her tonight face to face and tell her I was with Felicity and that there was no chance for me and her." Diggle shook his head. "I told you, you have a blind spot when it comes to that girl. Look man, just talk to Felicity and tell her the truth. You have got to show Felicity that you're serous about this relationship and that's it's not just a fling. She will appreciate that." Diggle said as he got back in the car.

Oliver walked inside Felicity's place. She was sitting on the couch with her iPad. She looked pissed. There was awkward silence for about 10 minutes. Anytime Felicity was quiet wasn't a good thing. Last time they had a big argument was when he was being a jealous ass over Barry. Damn it Laurel, he thought to himself. She just had to open her mouth. Now Felicity was upset. They had only officially been a couple one day, and he had already found a way to screw up. "Felicity we need to talk," he finally said. "Ok talk," she replied still playing on her iPad. "Look I know you're pissed about Laurel, but I swear it wasn't anything like that," he said as he sat beside her and showed her the texts. Felicity rolled her eyes, "Oliver I'm not worried about Laurel, I can handle her. I'm pissed at you because you weren't honest with me. If we're going to be together we have to be honest. Don't hide stuff from me because you think it might hurt me, I thinked I've earned the right to decide that for myself," she said. "You're right, I should've told you. I just care about you so much, and you know how I get about wanting to protect you with everything," Oliver said. "I was only going to tell Laurel that anything we had was over, and that I was with you. I love you and only you Licity." Yes I know, and I love you too. Just be honest and open with me from now on." Oliver nodded.

"So are we good," he asked and opened his arms for a hug. "Please say yes because I can't have you angry at me." Felicity smiled, "Yeah we are, as long as you do what I said," she replied and hugged him. "Good, because you had me worried." Oliver's phone buzzed. Oh great, who was it now? _I'm heading to meet you at the lair_. It was from Roy. Thank God, he thought to himself. "Hey, I have to meet Roy," he said and showed her the text just as a precaution. "I'll be back." Felicity laughed, "Tell Roy I said hey." Oliver leaned down and kissed Felicity. It was a lingering kiss that he didn't want to end. "Maybe we can watch Great Gatsby again tonight," he said smiling. "That sounds like a plan, no go meet Roy," she said pushing him towards the door.

After Oliver left, Felicity went to make sure the guest room was in order for Jade's arrival tomorrow. She was still mad, but not at Oliver but at Laurel. She was getting very disrespectful now. She knew Laurel only pulled that stunt to upset her and she fell into the trap by arguing with Oliver outside of the restaurant. She was pretty sure Laurel saw them too and enjoyed every minute of it. She looked at the clock…it was 6:15. Oliver was supposed to meet Laurel at her place around seven. Since he was meeting Roy now, this was the perfect time for her to pay Laurel a little visit.

Felicity pulled up to Laurel's apartment around 6:45. Perfect timing, Felicity thought to herself. She had decided it was time to set her straight. This is something she wouldn't usually do, but it was necessary. Jade would be very proud of her right now. Jade was a very bold person, and Felicity only was extremely bold when it was absolutely necessary...and it was in this case. Even though they weren't friends, Felicity was always was respectful to Laurel...when her and Oliver had their thing, and even through the drunk and pill popping stage. So now Laurel was going to treat her with respect and also respect her and Oliver's relationship.

Felicity got to Laurel's door and knocked. She stood to the side out of the way of the peephole, so Laurel wouldn't be able to see her. Hopefully she was so excited to see Oliver she would just open the door without looking.

Laurel heard a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock and it was 6:52. Perfect timing Oliver, she thought to herself. She stood in front of the mirror to double-check her look. She looked good, if she must say so herself. She tossed her curls a little and ran her hands over her dress and smoothed it out. There was no way Oliver could turn her down. With the way she was looking and the meal she had prepared, he just had to give in. She ran to the door, and opened it. Felicity heard the door, unlock and Laurel swung the door open and had a huge smile on her face that dropped as soon as she saw her face. "Hi Laurel," Felicity said and smiled. "May I come in?" Laurel stepped to the side and Felicity walked in.

Felicity took one look at Laurel and could tell what all she had planned. She was dressed in a black T-strap dress, with gold heels, flawless makeup and her hair was curled. She looked great, Felicity had to give her that. She really went the extra mile to look sexy for Oliver. The lights in her place were dim and she had food set up on the stove. "What are you doing here Felicity," Laurel asked when she closed the door. "I just came by to see what all you had planned for Oliver, and I must give it to you Laurel, you really outdid yourself." Laurel shifted on her feet and crossed her arms. "Whatever you think is happening Felicity, you're wrong." Felicity laughed, "Really Laurel, can't you be honest at least once. It's pretty obvious you did what you did at the bakery to get my attention, and you got it. I just came by here to tell you I'm not going to play your little juvenile games. We are all way too old for that. Oliver and I are together and you need to respect that."

It was Laurel's turn to laugh. "You really think you have a chance with him? You two are too different. It won't last," she stated. "Well I'm certainly doing a lot better than you Laurel. Why aren't you and Oliver together now? Why is he staying with me right now?" "We didn't last because life got in the way, and he's only with you right now because you're convenient." Felicity shook her head, "Laurel you're so full of yourself. You're not with Oliver because you're conniving and a schemer. When are you going to stop playing games? You're here trying to get with a guy that you know has a girlfriend. You're trying to tempt him with the way you're dressed and all of this," she said waving her hands around the room. "Well why hasn't Oliver told me this himself? He hasn't even told me that you two are dating." Felicity rolled her eyes, "For some reason he doesn't want to hurt you Laurel. He still feels guilty about cheating on you with Sara, so he tries to be gentle with your feelings. But I'm not Oliver, and I really don't care about your feelings," she said as she walked closer to Laurel. "So, I'm going to tell this one time and one time only, back off and stop trying to get in between us. Now you enjoy the rest of your night, ok," Felicity ended her statement with a smile. "I'll see you around," Felicity said and left out of Laurel's apartment. Felicity walked back to her car proud of herself, she thought she handled herself and the situation very well.

Laurel slammed her door shut after Felicity left. She hated Felicity even more now. She didn't expect Felicity to get all big and bad on her. She was impressed; she had really underestimated her. It was after 7:30, and she was pretty sure Oliver wasn't coming anyway.

Oliver left the lair around eight. His talk with Roy actually went well. They hashed out their differences and Roy said he wanted to continue to be part of the team. He had even agreed to taking over Verdant without much convincing and he was going to get Sin to help out. He thought about texting Laurel when he got in the car to leave, but then he decided to just pay her a visit to set things straight.

When Laurel heard a knock at her door, she didn't expect to see Oliver standing there. "Come on in," she said. "I'm only staying a few minutes, I only have a few things to say," he said as he walked in. "Oliver before you start, I just want to …" Oliver put up his hands to stop her. "No Laurel, that stunt you pulled today was unnecessary. I'm with Felicity now, and you need to respect that. These little tricks you're trying to pull aren't going to work. I thought you had stopped these games Laurel." Laurel walked up to Oliver and grabbed his hand, "Oliver I won't deny that I still have feelings for you." Oliver pulled away and sighed, "I'm serious Laurel, respect my relationship with Felicity or the chances of us having any kind of friendship will be over. I'm leaving now." Oliver turned and left leaving Laurel looking dumbfounded. This night was a complete waste for Laurel.

Oliver got back to Felicity's and found her lying in the bed eating ice cream. "Did you at leave me any," he asked as he leaned against the doorframe. "Nope, it's all gone now," she said showing him the empty bowl. Oliver sat on the bed beside Felicity. "I went to see Laurel today and I laid down the law. I told her we were together, and she might as well accept it." Felicity nodded, "Interesting, I paid her a visit today too," she replied. "You did what?" Oliver asked. "I went to see Laurel today Oliver. I was tired of her and the little games, so I went and told her how I felt," she said. Oliver was just staring at Felicity with a smirk on his face. "What?" she asked. "Nothing, I just like when you're all assertive and strong. This is a big turn on, you know," he said and smiled. "Oh God, Oliver," she said and laughed. "I'm serious Licity, I'm loving this," he said and tackled her on the bed. "Oliver stop. I thought we were suppose to watch Great Gatsby," she said in the middle of his kiss attack. "We can do that later," he said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to comment!


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity's alarm went off at 9:45 o'clock. It was time for her to start getting ready to go pick up Jade. She couldn't reach her phone to stop the alarm, Oliver's leg and arm was draped over her…she could barely move. He had been sleeping so peacefully the last couple of days, and she was glad. After everything with Slade, he deserved it. Felicity tried to slide from under him, but every time she moved he only held on tighter. "Licity why is the alarm going off, please turn it off," he mumbled. "I will if you get off of me, you know I have to get ready to get Jade." He finally rolled off her. "Oh I forgot about that. Do you want me to go with you," he asked. "No, I'm good, you can get some more sleep," she replied as she picked out some clothes.

Felicity was done getting ready at 10:15. She glanced back into her room and Oliver looked like he was still sleep. She turned around to leave, "I know you're not leaving without giving me a kiss," he said. "I didn't want to disturb you," she turned back around and said. He got up out the bed and walked towards her, "now I need more than a kiss because my feelings are hurt. Felicity laughed and starting backing up, "Oliver no, don't start, you're going to make me late." Oliver kept walking towards her smiling and Felicity stepped back until she was almost to the wall, "Don't start what? You don't have to be there until 11:45, you can spare at least 20 minutes...especially with how fast you drive. Plus I have you cornered now, so I have the advantage." He kissed her and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her favorite spot on her neck, and wrapped her legs around him." He knew he had won when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck."

Felicity arrived at the airport at 11:30. She was 15 minutes early, and Jade hadn't called or texted yet to say she was there. She texted Jade to let her know that she was there. She had to practically run out of her place to get away from Oliver, even though she wasn't really trying to fight him off. She was smiling as she thought about him, then a tap on the window made her jump. She looked up and saw Jade. Felicity jumped out of the car and ran to the other side, "Omg, you're finally here," she said and hugged Jade. "You look great too!" She said taking a step back and looking at Jade. Jade was a few inches taller than Felicity. Her skin was the smoothest caramel complexion Felicity had ever seen. She definitely got that from her parents. Her father was black and her mother was Native American. Her straight jet black hair fell past her shoulders. Felicity always called her Pocahontas growing up. She was fit and slender. She was dressed in a sleeveless scoop neck black and white striped dress, with black heels. Love of dresses and heels was one of the many things that they had in common.

Jade stepped back and began to circle Felicity, "You look great, and you have this glow going on, and why is your shirt on backwards?" Felicity looked down at her shirt was indeed on backwards. Thank you Oliver. "So, you and Oliver had a quickie, huh? Your hair is sticking up in the back too." Jade couldn't control her laughter, as they got in the car. "Jade shut up," Felicity said as she ran her hands through her hair. How did she miss all of this when she looked in the mirror? "Anyway, welcome to Starling City." Jade shook her head, "No ma'am, you can give me the welcome to my city speech later. You have to fill me in on you and Mr. Queen. Last I heard you two had finally done the deed, and I know a lot more has clearly happened since then." Felicity smiled, "We're doing great." Jade nodded, "So did anything else happened with miss Laurel?" Felicity nodded, "Yes ma'am." Felicity filled Jade in on the incident with Laurel and Oliver. Jade listened carefully to every detail. "So you mean to tell me, you showed up at her place? Yes! That's the Felicity I know and love…I wish I could've seen her face." Jade really wanted to meet this Laurel character. She didn't appreciate how disrespectful she was to her best friend. If she thought that felicity was bold with her, she had no idea what was coming when she met her. "I can't wait until you meet Oliver," Felicity said. "He's great, and he's excited to meet you so be nice to him." "I'm always nice," Jade said and laughed.

Felicity got back to her place and before she opened the door, she turned to Jade, "You better behave," she said. Jade smiled and mouthed, ok I will. Felicity opened the door, and saw Oliver sitting on the couch. "Oliver this is Jade, Jade meet Oliver," Felicity introduced them. "Hey Jade, nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." "I've heard a lot about you too Oliver," Jade replied and threw Felicity a mischievous look. "Well. I hope it wasn't too much bad stuff," Oliver said. "No it was a lot of good things, like how you had a great morning for instance." Felicity choked on the water she was drinking and Oliver held his laughter in, "You ok in there Felicity," Jade asked. "Yes I'm fine. Let me show you where you will be sleeping." Felicity grabbed Jade and her bag and dragged her to the guest room. "I'm sorry Felicity, I couldn't help it that time. The opportunity was right there and I couldn't let it pass," she said laughing. "I'm sure you couldn't. I'll be in the living room while you get your stuff put away." Jade couldn't help but laugh as Felicity walked out. It was just like old times embarrassing her in front of her boyfriends.

"How did she know about this morning?" Oliver whispered to Felicity. "Well somebody did mess up my hair, and then I had my shirt on inside out," she said. Oliver busted out laughing, "You really had your shirt on inside out? That is hilarious." Felicity tried her hardest not to laugh, "I'm so glad you find this funny." Oliver pulled Felicity into a hug while still laughing, "That's because it is my sweet lady. Now you better laugh with me or I will tickle you.' Felicity tried to pull away, "Oliver that's not fair. You know I'm extremely ticklish." "I know you are and that's what makes it funny," he said as he started tickling her. "Oliver I really do hate you at times," Felicity struggled to say. "Yeah yeah, I love you too," he said and threw her on the couch and tickled her until she begged for mercy.

Jade had been listening to Oliver and Felicity, and they sounded so happy and in love. She was so happy for her friend. She knew how Felicity felt about Oliver even before she was ready to admit it herself. They had finally gotten over that "fighting their feelings for each other" stage, and accepted that they were in love with each other. Jade wanted nothing to get in their way, so she would have to give Laurel some attention. She knew that Laurel wasn't done playing games, and she would be more than willing to play them with her.

* * *

COMMENT!


	15. Chapter 15

A longer chapter. It gives you a little insight into Jade and Felicity's friendship and some details on Felicity's family.

* * *

When Jade finished putting all her things away, and had showered, she went back to the living room where Oliver was watching tv. "Hey Felicity went to get you some food, she said she'll be right back. Did you get settled in ok?" He asked. "Yeah I did, thanks for asking. I was sorry to hear about your mother's death, how are you holding up?" Felicity had told Jade that Moira died and how hard Oliver took her death. "I'm doing alright, thanks for asking. I've had a lot of support so that makes it easier you know. Especially Felicity, she was the first one to get through to me. She's very special to me, and I'm grateful to have her in my life." Jade smiled and nodded, "Yeah she's a very special person. Anyone would be lucky to have her as a friend." Jade knew how strong Felicity's feelings for Oliver were, and she wanted nothing more than for them to be happy. "You know she really loves you, and I have to give you the best friend warning...don't hurt my friend, she's like a sister to me and she really deserves to be happy. I'm not going to give you the whole "I'll kill you if you do speech" cause that pretty much goes without saying." Oliver laughed, "Oh I know and you definitely won't be the only person who would want to kill me."

Oliver's phone rung and Felicity had just come back in. "Hey, here's the famous Big Belly Burger. I think you'll love it," she said holding up the bag. "If the bag is greasy that's the first sign of a good hamburger," Jade said.

Oliver got off the phone, "That was Roy, he wants us to meet him at the club. Apparently him and Sin have come up with some big plans for it. Diggle's coming too, so Jade how would you like to see my club," Oliver asked. "That would be great, and I finally get to meet the famous Diggle too," she replied. "Ok, I'll let you two finish up here, and I'm going to go ahead and head to the club. I'll see you later." He walked over and kissed Felicity on the cheek and left.

"Did you say anything crazy to Oliver while I was gone?" Felicity asked eyeing Jade. "I'm offended, of course not," Jade said laughing. "I'm sure you are, but anyway I'm so excited to have you here! I can't wait to show you around," Felicity said excitedly. You have got to meet Diggle. He's like the older brother I never had...very overprotective. You'll love him for sure. And Roy he's like a little brother, he's great too." Felicity was talking nonstop and Jade enjoyed every minute of it. She was so glad to see her. Felicity loved having Oliver, Diggle, Roy and even Sara as friends, but it was so good to have her best friend with her again. "This burger is really good too. I bet you eat at this place a lot. Especially judging by your refrigerator and cabinets, you still don't cook," Jade said. Felicity nodded, "Yep you're right, and I cook a little bit, I've gotten better at cooking though. Trial by error sort of." Jade shook her head and laughed.

"So when is the last time you saw Brandon," Felicity asked Jade. Brandon was Jade's boyfriend for about six months. "Don't even bring up that clingy, emotional fool. Just thinking about him makes me angry sometimes. I mean don't get me wrong, I love for a guy to show his emotions at times, but I don't need you to randomly crying at everything. You remember that time I had that three day business trip in California, he literally cried on the phone to me every night I was gone. It was awful." Jade shuddered at the thought of Brandon. Felicity remembered the times Jade would text or call to complain about him, the stories she would tell her were hilarious.. "You should get back with him, I enjoyed those stories a lot." "No thank you, I am fine. I will find me a nice strong guy in Starling City, tell Oliver to arrange that...maybe it can be one of his CEO friends." Felicity laughed, I'l be sure to mention that to him.

"So I have one more surprise for you…I've accepted a job here in Starling City." Felicity jumped up, "Are you serious right now? When and where?" "You're looking at the new media relations director for Starling City Hospital," Jade replied. Felicity gave her a hug that cut off all of her air supply, "Omg, I am so happy for you, and proud of you. Why didn't you tell me sooner, and when do you start…details please." Felicity was so excited. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to tell you face to face, and I start in two weeks. So we are going apartment hunting and the whole bang. We are going to be very busy, so tell Oliver that he will have to share you for a little while," Jade said.

"So how did you parents take the news about you moving?" Felicity asked. "Surprisingly well, I reassured them that I will be around you, so that helped a lot. You know they love you." Felicity thought about how much she loved Jade's parents. They were like surrogate parents to her. When she met Jade in 9th grade, she didn't quite have the ideal parent relationships at home. Her father was a drunk and wasn't around much, he only popped up every now and then, and her relationship with her mother was strained. After her and Jade became friends, she spent a lot of time at her home. Jade's parents basically took her in as if she was their daughter. She was so grateful for them, and who knows how she would have turned out if she didn't have them as positive examples in her life. "Well you know I love them too, I definitely need to see them soon," Felicity said. "Have you talked to your parents lately," Jade asked. Felicity got up to straighten the kitchen up, "No I haven't. You already know how that goes," she said. Felicity hadn't talked to her mother in almost six months, and she hadn't spoken to her father in almost three years. She just didn't have the desire or energy to deal with them. Jade never really pressed the issue of Felicity reaching out to her parents because she knew it was a sensitive subject. She just hated how much it bothered Felicity at times; she wondered if Oliver knew about the strained relationship.

Felicity and Jade made it to Verdant, and Felicity was shocked to find how much work Roy and Sin had accomplished. The club looked like it was ready for business again. Roy and Sin were arranging the bar, and Diggle and Oliver were talking. "It looks great in here. You all must have been working all night," Felicity said as they walked in. "Hey Felicity," Roy said as he ran over and hugged her. "Everyone this is my best friend Jade, Jade this is Roy, Sin and Diggle." They all walked over and shook Jade's hand. "I've heard a lot of good things about you, and we finally get to meet someone who know secrets about our Ms. Felicity," Diggle said. "Yes, I have plenty of secrets, just let me know what you want to hear and when," Jade replied smiling at Felicity. "No we don't want to hear those stories Jade," Felicity said. "I think we do want to hear them Felicity, so don't speak for us," Oliver said and smiled. "Oliver don't you start...anyway Roy and Sin, the place looks great," she said. "Yes this place is nice Oliver, you have to throw a party soon." Jade said. "Thanks, and we're actually thinking about opening it back up tonight. It's fully stocked, decorated, so why not? I think we have enough time to get the word out, considering that it's only 1:30 now," Oliver said. Felicity looked at Roy and Sin, and they were ecstatic. "I think that's a great idea," Felicity said. "I could help you get the word out, if you need help. Since media relations is my thing, I know exactly what to do," Jade said. "You can market it as a "take your city back" party. With the destruction that went on, I'm sure people are looking for a way to relax and take their minds off everything. So if you market it right, you can have the place packed." Oliver was impressed. "That sounds great Jade, get with Roy and Sin and do whatever you want to do. I'll let the expert handle it." Diggle stood up, "I'll get the security details handled. So I'll be back in a little while. Nice meeting you Jade, and see y'all in a few."

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand, "I need your help with something upstairs," he said. "Be back in a few," Felicity said as Oliver basically dragged her upstairs to the supply room. Felicity was about to ask Oliver what he needed when she felt him attack her with his lips. "Oliver I should've known you didn't want anything," she mumbled through kisses. He finally pulled away and whispered, "sorry I couldn't help myself. So Ms. Smoak are you going to be my date to the party tonight?" He asked. "I don't know, I might want to go by myself, or maybe with Diggle," she said and smiled. "Oh I see, you don't want to be overshadowed by my good looks tonight. That's fine I understand, sometimes my looks are too much for me to handle myself." Felicity laughed, "You are so full of yourself Mr. Queen, but yes I would love to be your date." Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her into him, "I'm very grateful for you saying yes, but I already knew that you would say yes." Before Felicity had a chance to say anything back he kissed her again.

Oliver and Felicity got back downstairs about 30 minutes later, "Jade whenever you're done, we can go shopping. I need a new outfit for tonight," Felicity said. "Ok we just finished. I took care of everything, so Oliver you can look forward to having a packed house. "Thanks so much Jade, I appreciate it," he said. "Well see y'all later on tonight, let's go Jade." When they got to the car, Jade was smiling. "What are you laughing at?" Felicity asked. "So what did you need to help Oliver with upstairs? It took you two a long time and you both came back empty handed, so I was just wondering." Felicity glanced at Jade and couldn't help but laugh, "Don't you start this, I had to help him out for a little bit," Felicity said and rolled her eyes. "Yeah if helping him out, means a quickie, then sure, but hey I'm not judging, do your thing.."

Laurel was leaving the office when she got an text on her phone. _I didn't know your friend/ex Oliver was opening his club back up. There's a party tonight 11, we have to go! _It was from one of her friends. Hmmm, so Oliver was having a party tonight. This was another opportunity to see him; even though she knew there was a great chance that Felicity would be there too. Oh well, she was still going and going to try to get Oliver's attention. _I'll meet you there!_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to comment.


	16. Chapter 16

"You do realize this will be your first night out in the public as Oliver Queen's girlfriend right," Jade asked Felicity. They were at their fifth store and Felicity had yet to find a dress. Felicity was always the last one to find something when they were shopping. Jade had found her dress in the first store they looked in. "You're right, I never really thought about it like that," Felicity said. "I guess it'll be nice to see the reactions. I'm sure there will be plenty." How would people react when they saw them together? She really didn't care, she was just happy that they were finally together.

"Felicity, I wish you would hurry up, it's after 5 o'clock," Jade said as she stretched out on a couch in a fitting room. "I need to at least get me a little nap before we go out tonight, I'm not as young as I use to be." Felicity laughed, "I'm coming old woman. I think I found the one." Felicity stepped out of the room and twirled so Jade could get a full view. "What do you think," she asked. Jade sat up and looked Felicity up and down. "Yes! This is it. It definitely says I'm banging Oliver Queen, but it's still classy. I like!" Felicity did a double check in the mirror. "I'm going to have to say I totally agree with you this time. I look damn good!" she said.

Oliver went to the mansion to get some more clothes. He would get dressed at the lair. He figured he would leave Felicity and Jade to their girl time. The mansion was so hollow and empty. He couldn't stay here by himself. It was no longer filled with Thea's laughs didn't fill the halls, and Moira wasn't complaining about them not doing something she had told them to do. It was only filled with loneliness and silence. He walked over and saw a family picture of the three of them. They looked so happy and loving. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. There was so much he wished he could've done over regarding their relationships. He was grateful that he shared a moment with Moira before she was taken away. Even though their relationship was rocky at times, she never stopped loving him. He wiped his tears away, dropped the picture in his bag, and went to get his clothes.

It was 10 o'clock, and Felicity and Jade were finishing getting dressed. Felicity was doing her makeup, when Oliver called. "Are you two on the way," he asked. "Oliver don't rush us, we'll be ready in like 30 minutes and we'll be on the way," Jade walked in and yelled, "I'm ready, that's your girlfriend who is taking forever." Felicity pushed her out the way, "See you in a little while Oliver, now goodbye," she said. Felicity finished her make up and joined Jade in the living room. "Ready. How do I look" she asked when she walked in. Felicity was dressed in a black sleeveless paneled bodycon dress that hugghed her curves and stopped at her thighs. The sides were black lace that went from the top to right above her hip. The back also had black lace that went from her shoulders down to right above her hip. It was a sexy dress that showed skin, but not too much. Jade's description of the dress earlier was perfect. She finished her outfit off with black stud earrings, red pumps, and red lipstick to add color. Her hair was loosely curled and it cascaded on her shoulders. "You look gorgeous!" Jade said. Felicity twirled around, "Thanks, and you look amazing!" Jade was dressed in a black drop waist dress. The dress hugged her hips, and the back was out from her shoulders, down to her hip. She had on black heels that strapped around her ankles. She opted for the natural makeup look, and wore nude lipstick. Her hair was parted in the middle and bone straight; it fell past her shoulder blades. They both looked amazing. Jade grabbed Felicity's hand, "now come on before your boyfriend hunts us down. Oh, and I so hope Laurel is here tonight." Felicity laughed, "I'm sure she will be, and you better behave." Jade smiled at Felicity, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Oliver was standing at the door greeting people as they entered the club; he was waiting on felicity to arrive. Roy and Sin were inside, and Diggle was patrolling outside. So many people came out, more than he imagined. Oliver was talking to a guest when Diggle spoke to him in the intercom, "Your lady has just arrived and you might want to get out here before someone tries to take her," he said. "I'm on the way, and Diggle don't play like that" he said. He heard Diggle laughing in his ear. He excused himself from the guest and made his way outside. When he got outside, they were standing there talking with Diggle. He immediately recognized Felicity's long legs. His eyes traveled from her legs to her entire body. She looked amazing. Part of him wanted to run over and throw his coat over her, just so other guys wouldn't look at her. He already saw some of the guys staring at her and Jade. Diggle was the first to notice him staring, and he pointed towards him. Felicity walked over to Oliver, "We're finally here sir, are you happy now," Oliver smiled, and pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "Yes, yes I am beautiful, now come on," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her inside. Felicity turned around and waved for Jade to come on. Oliver leaned in to Felicity and whispered in her ear, "I look forward to stripping you out of that dress later on." Felicity immediately blushed. "Jade you look great tonight, and I can't think you enough for all your help. It's packed in here," he said when they got to the table. "Thank you Oliver, and no problem. I was more than happy to help," she replied. Roy and Sin came over to speak and they talked awhile. Oliver got up from the table, "I got a little housekeeping business to take care of, I'll be back." He kissed Felicity on the cheek and left. Oliver got on the mic. He said a few words and thanked everybody for coming and to have a good time. Felicity looked up and saw Laurel walking through the club. She nudged Jade with her elbow, and nodded in Laurel's direction. "That's Laurel," Jade asked. Laurel was dressed in a red v-cut dress, the cut was extreme too. "Hmmm, not surprising that she would pick a slutty dress," Jade said. By that time Oliver and Diggle were at the table, and Oliver was trying his hardest not to laugh at Jade. He pulled Felicity up out of her seat, and sat her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Marking your territory huh," Jade asked. "Nice move." By that time Laurel looked over towards their table. She was basically glaring at them. Jade put her drink down, and waved at Laurel. "Jade…" Felicity said. "What? She was staring, so I decided to speak to her," she said. Diggle's laughter erupted at the table.

Laurel saw Oliver when he grabbed Felicity and kissed her. She could've thrown up at the sight of them. Who was the girl with Felicity, it must have been her friend. It would be rude if I didn't go over to speak, so let me do that. "Hi everybody," she said when she approached the table. Diggle and Oliver waved. "Hey Laurel," Felicity said and flashed a fake smile. Laurel ignored her. Roy came over and told Oliver and Diggle that he needed help with something. Feliciy looked to check and see if it was Arrow related, and Roy shook his head indicating that it wasn't. So that left Laurel, Felicity and Jade at the table. Jade decided to say something, "Hi, Laurel I'm Felicity's best friend Jade, and I've heard so much about you." Oh God, Felicity thought. Laurel just flashed a fake smile. "Is that so," she asked. "Yes it is, and I don't really like the things I've been hearing. Felicity was quiet, she was going to just let Jade get her rant out. "Why should I care what you think," Laurel asked. "You don't have to care, but I'm still going to tell you how I feel anyway." Jade felt like slapping that stupid grin off of Laurel's face. "Felicity you have to get your friends to fight your battles now," Laurel asked. "I thought I made myself clear the other night Laurel, that I'm not in the mood for your games, so why don't you go back over there and join your little friend you came in with," Felicity said. Laurel turned around to leave, "This isn't over Felicity," she said and walked off. "She's a piece of work," Jade said. "Yeah you have no idea."

Felicity looked up and saw Oliver calling her over, "I'll be back Jade." "Are you ok," Oliver asked when Felicity reached him. "Yeah I'm fine, she doesn't bother me," she said. "Are you ok," she asked him. "You seem kind of tense like something's on your mind." Oliver sighed, "I'm fine. It's just I went by the mansion today and it brought up a lot of emotions, that's all." Felicity hugged him, "Oh Oliver, are you sure you're ok, I mean we can leave if you want." Oliver held on to her tight. She had a way of making everything feel right. "I'm really fine baby, as long as I got you with me, I'm good." Felicity kissed him, "Ok, I'm just making sure." Felicity turned around and looked over at Jade, she was talking to some guy. "Who is that with Jade," she asked and showed Oliver. "I think that's Antonio," he said. "Antonio from QC, the assistant director of the science department? He's cute," Oliver glanced at her, "I mean cute for someone, cute enough for Jade…anyway let's go over there and say hi." She started walking over there when Oliver pulled he back. "No just let them talk on their own, they might hit it off. What I want from you right now is a dance," he said and pulled her out on the floor.

* * *

Comment!


End file.
